IL050: Who Gets To Keep Togepi?
is the 50th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis Team Rocket stole the egg. Though the heroes get it back after mounting an attack on Team Rocket, the egg hatches into a cute Togepi. However, nobody knows who should receive Togepi, so Meowth, Brock, Ash and Misty have a tournament to decide the winner. Togepi, however, has already chosen one being it likes... Episode Plot The group stop at a Pokémon Center for a rest and get a message from Professor Oak who wants to talk to them. When they talk, he discusses Muk and offers Ash a Pokédex upgrade. Ash takes the upgrade and they are on their way. Ash and the group wonder about what could be inside the egg Brock has been taking care of since Ash found it in Grandpa Canyon. Misty thinks it could be a water type Pokémon and Brock thinks its a rock type Pokémon. They leave the Pokémon Center and Team Rocket is disguised as egg sellers, selling eggs that looks like the one Ash and his friends have. Team Rocket tries to convince Ash and his friends to buy or trade one of their eggs for their egg. Ash and friends refuse. Team Rocket, desperate, throws all of their fake eggs into the air and when Ash and his friends are looking up, Team Rocket steals their egg and they run off. While Ash and his friends are looking for them, Team Rocket hides out in a small cabin. Meowth takes care of the egg while they are there. Meowth sleeps and even eats with the egg. Ash and friends follow a trail of broken pieces from the fake eggs to the cabin where Team Rocket is hiding out. They decide to run and grab the egg, even though its dangerous. Ash brings out Pidgeotto, Misty brings out Staryu (somehow, Psyduck came out), and Brock brings out Geodude. They quickly run into the cabin, surprising Team Rocket. James brings out Weezing and tells it to use Poison Gas. The egg goes flying and Pikachu catches it. Misty takes it just in time to see it hatch. It is Togepi, and they all fight over who should keep Togepi. Togepi, likes Misty a lot because Misty was the first thing it saw and thinks Misty is its mother. Everyone is distracted until Team Rocket remembers that they have to keep Togepi no matter what. Ash decides to have a tournament. Team Rocket made a deal with him. They have a tournament and decide that the winner of the tournament gets to keep Togepi. Meowth, Ash, Misty and Brock enter the tournament. Meowth tells Jessie and James that they can't enter the tournament because they didn't help take care of Togepi at all. Meowth then panics because he has no Pokémon to use in the tournament. He asks Jessie and James for help but they refuse, then he remembers that he's a Pokémon. First was Brock vs. Meowth. Meowth had to be both Trainer and Pokémon against Onix, and Meowth wins against Brock's Onix by pouring water on it (which Brock thinks is cheating) and then scratching it. Next, Ash and Misty battle. Misty tries to send out Staryu, but it turned out Psyduck came out of its Poké Ball instead. Misty tries to make Psyduck go back into its Poké Ball, but it wasn't allowed. Ash sends out Bulbasaur. Ash remembers that Psyduck uses Psychic attacks if its headache gets too bad. He tells Bulbasaur to lick Psyduck on the head, and then tickle it. Psyduck soon goes back into its Poké Ball, making Ash win. The final battle is Ash vs. Meowth for Togepi. Meowth tried to use Fury Stripes, but it missed. Ash wins by having Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Meowth. Meowth is dragged away by Jessie and James and a heartbroken Meowth says goodbye to its Baby. Although Ash technically won the right to have Togepi as his, Togepi ends up going to Misty instead. Brock eventually realizes why this is happening: when Togepi first hatched from her egg, Misty was the first thing she saw—as a result, Togepi must think that Misty is her mother, which is why Togepi chose Misty instead of Ash. This delights Misty but disappoints Ash and Brock. Debuts Pokémon Togepi (Misty's) Move *Fury Swipes *Rock Throw Quotes :"AHH! I don't have any Pokémon to battle with. Guys would you please lend me your Pokémon?" - Meowth :"Not a chance!" - Jessie and James :"AHHH! What'll I do? Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot. I am a Pokémon. I can battle for myself." - Meowth :"Being your own trainer sure is tough." - Ash :"Quick! Get back in the ball!" - Misty :"You're not allowed to call it back." - Ash :"Grrrrr. He's right. OK, Aim for Psyduck's head Bulbasaur." - Misty :"It's head? Yeah, like I'm ''that dense. Bulbasaur, go lick Psyduck on the head."'' - Ash :"Now, use the tickle attack." - Ash Trivia *Ash had Bulbasaur tickle Misty's Psyduck into submission. Tickle became an official attack as of Generation II. *This episode marks the introduction of a Generation II Pokémon. *This is the second episode with a Generation II Pokémon in it, with the first episode to do so being Pokémon - I Choose You!, showing Ho-oh. *The card that had Ash's message shows off all the badges that Ash will earn in Kanto. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Aerodactyl. Mistakes *Brock mentioned that the egg might hatch into a Golem. This was false because only baby or basic Pokémon can hatch from eggs. *In some scenes, James and Jessie did not have their gloves on. Gallery Muk wants to talk with Ash IL050 2.jpg The heroes encounter some "old ladies" IL050 3.jpg The gang ignores Team Rocket's motto IL050 4.jpg Meowth takes care of the egg IL050 5.jpg Meowth pounds James IL050 6.jpg The egg goes up IL050 7.jpg Pikachu catches the egg IL050 8.jpg The egg vibrates IL050 9.jpg Everyone sees Togepi IL050 10.jpg Meowth does not allow James and Jessie to compete IL050 11.jpg Meowth dodges Rock Throw IL050 12.jpg Meowth's idea IL050 13.jpg Onix gets scratched by Fury Swipes IL050 14.jpg Psyduck appeared at a wrong time and place IL050 15.jpg Bulbasaur tickles Psyduck IL050 16.jpg Pikachu goes to electrocute Meowth IL050 17.jpg Ash and Pikachu win the tournament IL050 18.jpg Togepi chose to be with Misty }} Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi